Road To Greatness
by iateabigredcandle92
Summary: MWPP. In their fifth year at Hogwarts, the Marauders expirence pain, love, lust, and the cold, hard realization of growing up.Just R&R and Enjoy!....NEW CHAPTER! AHH!
1. Preparing the Return

Please R&R!

* * *

" I hate it."

"No, you don't. You look handsome and charming. Now go take off that ridiculous leather jacket, you'll just be perfect."

"The jacket is the only thing that covers up the bloody tie. I look like I'm getting married, for hell's sake."

"LOOK, little mister, you take off that jacket right now, or you'll not be coming out of your room for the entire holidays."

"Mum, I look like a flitty, pansy-arse prep. You wouldn't want your eldest son to be going off to his first ball like that, now would you!"

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius, you don't look like a flit. You look like a clean-cut thirteen year old."

"I'm fifteen, Mum."

"Same difference. I'm going to get my coat. You will push that bloody hair out of your face and go show your father the ensemble, then you will take it off and get dressed in your robes. The train will leave soon."

"Bugger."

The shaggy-haired, tan-skinned, gray-eyed extremely handsome 15 year old pulled annoyingly at the tie around his neck and tried to yank loose his tucked in silk white dress shirt. The super expensive-top-of-the-line-custom-made dress robes were incredibly uncomfortable on Sirius Black. He shook his jet black hair like a dog so it cover even more of his cloudy eyes, just enough so he could see. He smirked mischeviously and puffed out his chest, put his bronze hands on his hips and spoke in a booming voice, obviously impersonating his father.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, I DEMAND YOU GET A BLOODY HAIRCUT. I ALSO DEMAND YOU TO BE STOP BEING SO HANDSOME AND STOP ATTRACTING EVERY GOOD LOOKING GIRL WITHIN A MILE FROM YOU. AND LAST, BUT NOT LEAST, I DEMAND YOU TO HELP YOUR FAMILY TO BE MORE LIKE YOU BY MAKING US PULL THE STICK WE ALL HAVE STUFFED UP OUR ASSES AND GET OUR NOSES OUT OF THE AIR."

He rolled over in a barking laughter at his own joke. He only stopped when the looming shadow of his dad covered his face and he felt a hard slap on the back of his head.

"Do as your told, and take off the dress robes. We will need to arrive at the station in less than 20 minutes. Try to not ruin the family name this year, hmm?" Mr. Black gruffly grabbed the back of his son's neck and pulled him back upright. Sirius stared defiantly into his brown eyes and swatted away his arm, cocking his head to the side, almost challenging his own father to make another move, then stomped up the millions of stairs up to the only open-curtained room in the entire household of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Back in his messy room, Sirius kicked his bedpost with anger. He squirmed out of his dress robes and threw on a white polo, dark jeans and his leather jacket, as always deciding to change into his Hogwarts robes at the last minute on the train. He grabbed a handheld mirror as he stuffed the dress robes into his bulging trunk, avoiding the gaping open bag of tricks he had packed for the Marauders. Sirius plopped down on top of his suitcase, on purposely taking longer than his parents wanted him to, and smirked at his reflection before speaking loudly to what seemed like no one.

"Oy, James, you there?"

A bespectacled, hazel eyed James Potter floated up into the mirror. He grinned at the sight of his best friend.

"When am I not, Padfoot? And how are you on this fine day of September 1st? Ready for the 5th year of Hoggy Warty Hogwarts?"

Sirius snickered as James attempted to sing the school song.

"I'm bloody brilliant, of course. And uh, mate, you might want to think about voice lessons. If my eardrums weren't already bloody shot from all me mum's screaming, they would have just exploded."

"I just know this year is the year. I've practically left Evans alone all summer-"

"You sent her five bloody owls."

"Whatever. I just know she missed me. I'll bet you she'll be chasing after me come Halloween. No one can resist the sultry songbird that is James Daniel Potter."

At this, he broke out into song again, and Sirius impulsivly covered his ears. He let out his signature bark-laugh.

"I'll take you up on that bet, Prongs. You will never have the power to woo women that I have. You just weren't born with that type of physical and mental art. I could even get Minnie to date me. But that would be bloody disgusting."

James rolled his eyes at Sirius's usual boastful attitude. But he wasn't lying-almost every girl from horrifying to super model looking had chased after Sirius since he had his first growth spurt in mid 1st year. But Sirius only dated the good to perfect ones when it came to outward appearance. The rest admired him from afar. That is, if they could see him. Half the free time he had he was tongue wrestling with some gorgeous chick. And his relationships never lasted longer than a month-Sirius had a short attention span. He would either cheat on them because he would forget he had a girlfriend or find girls who liked him enough to let him date more than one girl at once-near Valentine's day in 4th year he had 5 girlfriends.

"Oh yeah? Well if Lily hates anyone more than me it's you. Even your bloody amazing womanizer powers couldn't reel her in."

"You sure about that? I am damn sure that I could get Lily Evans to go on a date with me AND kiss me."

"You got it. The one who loses has to walk into the Great Hall for breakfast naked AND slap Minnie's ass during a test in Transfiguration."

Sirius had a mischevious flicker in his slate grey eyes.

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Alright, mate, I've gotta go. Save me a seat on the train."

James stuffed the mirror into his leather trunk, then opened the door so the maid could come in and make his bed while he carried it down the stairs. His parents were already waiting for him at the door, his mother holding a camera.

"Mum-we've been through this. You don't need to take a picture of me every time I leave for Hogwarts."

"Of course I do, sweetie. It documents your life." Jacqueline Potter sugar-smiled at her only son while she snapped a picture of him. She took a picture of him every year at different times-one of just him before Hogwarts, one of him and her and his father at Christmas time, one of him and Sirius at Christmas time, and one of him, Sirius, Remus and Peter on their annual Spanish beach trip in the summer. She wanted him to have memories to look back on, which is why she always clicked pictures of him and his friends when they weren't looking.

Daniel Potter put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Got your bags? Alright, bud, let's move out. Will Sirius come and spend the holidays with us?" Daniel smiled, and he knew Sirius would do anything to get away from his family but hated feeling like a moocher off the Potters.

"Oh, please, James, tell him to come. I had Marilyn knit him a stocking! And it's always so nice to have another person in this house, especially one as charming as Sirius."

James felt a pang of jealousy. He knew his mother just adored Sirius, and wouldn't mind having him as a son. But he let the bad feeling slide off his shoulder-having Sirius live here permanetly would make all of life a party.

"I will mum, don't worry. C'mon, let's go, I told Sirius and Remus I'd save them and Peter seats on the train."


	2. Bets and Marauders

**enjoy.**

* * *

Back in the Black household, Sirius, his mother, his father, his brother and two of his cousins were now waiting for someone else. About 3 floors above them Andrew Zuess Black stared holes into his mirror. His onyx eyes reflected showing him a 5'10", muscular, bronze skinned 17 year old. His jet black hair was pushed to one side of his forehead in some messy attempt of a part. A grey tshirt hugged his athletic frame and skimmed the tops of his black jeans. A large werewolf's tooth hung from a leather cord around his neck. If he hadn't been such a threatening guy, girls would be all over him. But almost everyone who knew Andrew was afraid of him. And people who REALLY knew him knew why. Andrew's father had been a werewolf, before he died. Andrew had been kept at St. Mungo's Hospital for a month after his birth only for his mother to discover Zuess had passed his curse on to their son. It was a miracle he had lived through the first 6 years of his life. 

In a matter of minutes the brooding figure that was Andrew stomped down the stairs, slapped Sirius on the back of his head and muttered something that must have been "Let's go" to Orion, because moments later they were standing at Kings Cross Station on Platform 9 and 3/4 in front of the Hogwarts Express.

Mrs. Black let out a string of "heartfelt" goodbyes to her nieces, nephew and sons as they boarded the train.

"Regulus darling, have a good term. Send me an owl!"

and

"Bella, watch after Regulus, will you? Thankyou! And tell your Lestrange fellow I said hello!"

and

"Andromeda, break up with that boy."

and

"Oh, Andrew, your last year at Hogwarts. It seems like just yesterday we got the letter from Durmstrang saying you'd been expelled for...oh well. That was 4 years ago, have a marvelous term!"

and

"Sirius, take that bloody jacket off. If I get one more letter saying you've gotten yourself into trouble with that blood traitor Potter, I'll burn that bleeding map of yours!"

Very heartfelt.

At that very same time a slightly graying haired woman with smile and worry lines wished her son and nephew good bye as they boarded that very same train. For the fifth year in a row, she kissed the top of Remus's forehead, then turned to the taller, older, more muscular boy, Owen, kissed his cheek and said-"Look after him." Owen always put a strong hand on Remus's shoulder and smiled."I will."

As they entered the Hogwarts Express, Owen Lupin, 17, smiled heartily at his cousin Remus. His mid length blonde hair was neat and shiny and his emerald green eyes sparkled with kindness. Owen was a dreamboat to any girl that met him, but he was deeply in love with his girlfriend, Iana. Soon his tan hand was squeezing her thin frame and he winked at Remus while he walked towards the 7th year compartments. Remus waved, and felt a twang of envy. It wasn't that Remus wasn't attractive, because he was handsome, but every once in a while, or once a month, he lost 20 pounds and became very sallow, skinny and sick-looking. He was also quite nervous around girls unless Sirius had mixed some firewhiskey into his pumpkin juice. He tended to stick to his studies and his being a prefect with James and Lily, but the Marauders were the main thing that kept him going. Around them he was witty and seemed overall charming, especially standing next to Peter. But without them he could barely stand up for himself.

"And then I told her I looked like a flit, and she forgot how old I was. She called me thirteen! How many thirteen year olds are 5'11" and three quarters?"

"You were, mate."

"That's not the point."

"Whatever. Look! It's MOONY!"

Remus entered a very saught after compartment to sit in-The Marauders.

"Aaawww, ickle Remie! Did you miss your black dog?"

"Shuddup, Padfoot."

"Ooohh, somebody's touchy. But don't worry. I know you missed me. You let your eyes do all the speaking for you!"

Sirius batted his eyelashes at Remus, but then broke out in barking laughter.

"MAN, it's hard to try and act faggety. I should probably ask Snivellus how he does it so well."

"I second that."

"Count me in."

"Hey guys!"

An overexcited Peter Pettigrew stumbled into the compartment. His dull brown, watery eyes met Remus's hazel ones, then switched to James and Sirius. He was rather chubby, like his baby fat decided it never wanted to leave. When he smiled, which was always, his tiny eyes got squished up by his reddened face. He was also a head shorter than Remus, which gave the allusion that he was even plumper. Sirius groaned a bit when he started to talk about his summer after their trip. He obviously found Peter quite boring.

For the rest of the train ride, they took turns talking, in which most of the time Sirius complained about their stories being too boring. He was now sitting upside down in his seat, seeing if he would look better with more blood in his face. Peter rambled about learning new things as a rat, Remus talked about catching Owen doing it with Iana, and James rattled on of his 593 ways(Sirius counted out of boredom) to make Lily Evans fall in love with him. Sirius only jumped in to assist James in telling Remus and Peter about their bet.

Yes, the year had begun.

* * *


	3. Padfoot? Polite?

**read.review.enjoy.**

* * *

"Lily, please. It's jus' a lunch table. Whysit' so horrible to sit wi' them?"

"IT JUST IS VENNA! They just want us to sit there so they can play a prank on us. Why would you want to sit there anyways?"

"Oh com'n. They're nice to us. An' I don't know, Sirius an' Remus are really funny."

"Ugh. Fine. But only for today."

Lily Evans and Venna Aberdene walked to the Great Hall together for lunch. They had been the best of friends since first year. but they had always had the same disagreement. Venna found the Marauders witty and exciting, though sometimes annoying. Lily hated them with a passion.

"I can't believe it's the second day and you three already have Saturday detention. I just wish I had Ancient Ruins with you guys." Peter stuttered. Even after being friends with Remus, James and Sirius for a long time, he still stuttered around them. He really only relaxed when they got him drunk.

"Oh, come on, Pete. That class bites. The only funny part is when James starts drooling while staring at Evans. Oh, and when Remus acts like a smartass." Sirius smirked and slapped Peter on the back.

"Yeah, ok, Padfoot. That's not as funny when you tell the teacher to stop being boring, or when you fall all over yourself trying to talk to Venna, or when you made that first year cry who came in the wrong class!" James laughed jovially and Remus frowned. He hated being the 'mommy' of everyone, but that poor little eleven year old didn't deserve to get yelled at by Sirius.

"Oy, RED! ABERDENE! OVER HERE!" Remus yelled out. Of course, everyone in the Hall looked to see who the Marauders had picked to sit with them today.

The student bodys' eyes met two of the most beautiful girls in 5th year-Venna and Lily. Their looks were like fire and ice together. Lily was medium height with wide, gorgeous blue eyes, very pale skin, and flaming red hair. She had an athletically shaped body but still had curves, and with her prefect status,perfect grades, and super-organization.she was put above the rest. Venna, on the other hand, was cool and casual. School wasn't a big issue for her, and her main focus was being friendly and having fun. She was super-petite and thin, but had an hourglass figure. Venna was definitely an Irish beauty-she had softly pale skin, long, shiny, silky black hair, and almond-shaped eyes so pale green they were almost transparent. The girls slid into the only two other seats at the Marauders Gryffindor top spot and began chatting with the most mischevious boys of Hogwarts.

"SOOO, Evans, did you get my owls?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And what did you think?"

"The letters made a nice stand in for firewood on those cold nights."

Sirius barked with laughter at Lily's remark to James.

"I told you mate."

"Shuddup, Sirius."

"Uh huh. So, Lily, how have you spent your summer?"

"Is there something wrong with you?" A very confused expression was now etched across Lily's face. Sirius never actually talked to her.

"No. Why?"

"Well, first. Your talking to me. Second. You called me Lily. Third. Your not being an ass about it."

"Yeah, well, people change. You do anythin' exciting this summer?"

"Uhm..." Lily hesitated, and looked to Venna. She could never trust what Sirius was saying-was he playing a trick on her or was he actually being polite?

"C'mon, Lils', tell 'em." Venna smiled beautifully, and nudged Lily to tell the Marauders what she did over summer break.

"Okay. Well, I went to this really great concert with V, and we went and saw my sister at her boyfriend's in Surrey, and then we went to Paris to get ball gowns."

"WOW! All the way to Paris? What does your's look like? Do you know who your going with?"

James's face flushed red with anger. Sirius was NOT going to ask Lily to this ball! DAMN! He had to make Sirius look like an bastard, and fast.

"That's cool, Lily. Sirius and Remus and I went to Milan for that new nightclub-everyone thought Sirius was a male model, man, you must have snogged 10 girls that night! And we were there for an hour!"

James smirked as Lily's face wrenched into disgust again. Sirius cursed under his breath. He was NOT about to lose this bet.

* * *

**Whaddya think?**


	4. Rushed Invitations and Boring Saturdays

Please read & review! I know there are like, 34847283482398 HP stories but I know this one will be good. It's off to a pretty slow start, but it will intensify as it goes on. Thanks!

* * *

Saturday came much too fast.

At 8 in the morning Remus, Sirius, and James arrived at Minerva Mcgonagall's office for their detention. Each looked equally exhausted. James rubbed his hazel eyes under his glasses, and his messy, unkempt black hair was in it's bedhead form-sticking out in every direction. Remus's eyes were laden with bags and he had an imprint of his elbow on his forehead, since he fell asleep in a common room chair last night. Sirius yawned about every 2 seconds, and he was very vocal about how unfair he found this morning.

"UGH! It's bloody early. I don't deserve this. Just because some bugger of a first year walked into our classroom, in an attempt to disrupt it, mind you, and I corrected the kid properly, doesn't mean I should have to spend MY Saturday with Tweedledee and Tweedledum over here."

"Oy, Padfoot, you were going to spend today with us anyways, so why are you complaining? Can I be Tweedledee?"

"Course, Moony."

"HEY! I don't wanna be Tweedledum. It sounds flitty."

"Tough break, Jamsies. Moony called Tweedledee, and someone has to be Tweedledum."

"Then why can't you be Tweedledum, Sirius?"

"Because I bloody started it! Everyone knows whoever says Tweedledee and Tweedledum doesn't have to be either. I am unattached to the names, It's simply my place."

"What are you little buggers talking about? How not to be an idiot?"

Andrew Black and Owen Lupin entered Mcgonagall's office. They both grinned and pushed each other around. Those two were the only Slytherin and Gryffindor that were allowed to be friends. No one argued with them on either side, because in Gryffindor Owen was the greatest guy around. Exceptional student, excellent Keeper and Captain in Quidditch, and extremely handsome. But in Slytherin, Andrew was the most feared. Owen and his Ravenclaw girlfriend Hilary were the only two people he would promise to never attack. But besides them, you weren't to say the wrong word to him. It might be your last.

Just then, Andrew's girlfriend entered. She definitely did not appear to be the type a brooding Slytherin would date. Her name was Hilary L'occataine. She had sky blue eyes, white-blonde long, wavy hair, and golden skin. She spoke in a thick, sweet French accent that could seduce even the most stubborn man. But she wasn't all good-Hilary was half vampire, and she was also a big believer in public display of affection. If Andrew didn't have some dignity, they would screw in public. She brushed pass Remus and James and gave a quick smirk at Sirius before throwing herself on Andrew, in which they instantly began to snog viciously, as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Ugh, get a room, guys. If I knew that's what you two were going to be doing all day I would've gotten Iana in trouble with me." Owen rolled his emerald green eyes, but still smirked. "Besides, there are minors in the room."

"Aww, Ow'an, you are right. Monsieurs Mar'ruaders are but fif'steen, yes?"

"Quite bloody mature for fifteen, as I may say so myself, my beautiful French flower." Sirius grinned wide and slyly before scooching over and giving Hilary a quick hug. She giggled slightly but pushed him off. Remus swore he saw Andrew's eyes burn a crimson red before fading into black again.

"Sir'rius, you should know better. Has Andy not taughte' you man'uers? Keep votre silly come-ons for la ce'libataire demoiselle!" She gave a quizzical, confused look to Andrew. She wasn't very good with her English sometimes.

"Whatdidshesay?" Remus was very nervous around such pretty girls he didn't know, so he said all this very loud and in one breath.

"She said that doofus over here should keep his come-ons for single, younger girls. And I agree with her." Andrew commented this through gritted teeth. He didn't like it when Sirius hit on Hilary. Not one bit.

Saturday detention went by as it usually did. Remus slept, James showed off, and Sirius complained about being bored and pouted handsomely, every once in a while slipping his head onto Hilary's shoulder, where she would laugh in good manner and push him off. Andrew conjoured fire with his wand and burned Hilary and his initials into his forearm upon Hilary's request. Owen joked around with James, then left early on the account of him being "a 7th year with a gorgeous girlfriend."

Day passed slowly,

yet Night came fast.

The Marauders found themselves back in the Gryffindor common room with absolutely nothing to do. That is, until, Sirius's mind had an epiphany and remembered his and James' bet. Looking over at Lily and Venna, he longed to go flirt with the raven-haired beauty. But he had a job to do. Black lazily wandered over to where Lily was sitting on an overstuffed couch, and pointed absentmindedly to the seat beside her. Lily shrugged, so Sirius plopped down into the crimson velvet cushions. Cleaing his throat and shaking his shaggy hair a bit, Sirius put on his best "I'm a polite guy whose interested in what your saying" voice and struck up conversation.

"So, Lily, you find any of your classes hard this semester?"

"Not really. Well, except for Ancient Ruins. Who cares about a bunch of writings on a wall when they're ancient?"

Sirius gave out a geniune chuckle. Who knew such a snob of a girl could have a sense of humor?

"Yeah. I'm having a lot of trouble in Charms. I just can't get my words and gestures exact...Would you...I mean...erm..."

Flabbergasted, Lily attempted to help Sirius talk. Why was he being so nervous? And since when did he admit to being imperfect at ANYTHING?

"What Sirius?"

"WOULDYOUTUTORMEINCHARMSTOMMORROWAFTERCLASSANDTHENMAYBEWECANWALKTODINNERTOGETHER?!?!?!?!?"

Gasping for air, Sirius regained composure. OH MY GOD! He just totally sounded like Moony around Hilary, or any other pretty girl. James better make this bet worth it.

"Uh, sure." To be honest, Lily was so suprised by the sudden plea for help that she had an expression of disbelief etched into her features.

"Really? Alright! It's a date. Night all!" Sirius skipped-yes, skipped, up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, holding his laughter in until he reached the bathroom. This was going to be too good!

* * *

WA-OH! haha. Please leave suggestions of how their date should go!


	5. An Unexpected Change

I knowww. It's been a while. But I think I've finally figured out the purpose of the story and where it's headed. btw..if you don't like twisted relationships, dont bother flaming me. just stop reading! please review, i want feedback!

* * *

A roaring pain of jealousy ran through Venna's body. Why would Sirius ask Lily out? He doesn't even **like** her. For four years Sirius Black had followed Venna Aberdene around Hogwarts like a sick puppy, and suddenly he seemed to have taken an interest in her best friend. Venna tried to remind herself that Sirius was arrogant and cocky, like Lily had always told her, but another sharp pain travelled its way through her nerves. Why in the HELL had Lily said yes??

In similarity, fury and shock found its way running through the bloodstream of a particular messy-haired boy. He clinched his fists so tightly when Sirius let out that string of incomprehensible words that he had lost feeling in them. When he made this bet with his best friend, he didnt actually expect him to do it! James Potter dug his nails into his hands until he was sure his knuckles couldnt get any whiter and then proceeded to stomp up to his dormitory. Swinging open the door, he marched straight over to his handsome, mischevious partner-in-crime and gave him a good slap upside the head.

"OI! What did you do that for?!?!?!" Sirius bellowed. His slate grey eyes narrowed as they focused in on James. What was his problem? He was only carrying out his bet.

James made a sort of struggling gurgle sound, followed by a haughty pouting face as he plopped himself onto his bed, opposite Sirius.

"You weren't supposed to do that. You are distracting Lily from me! Now she'll never love me!" He sounded exasperated, as if he believed this was the end of the world. Sirius stared at him for a moment, and then rolled over in barking laughter.

"Wait...wait Prongs...you think I like her? Oh, thats bloody brilliant. I like the annoying firecrotch you follow around night and day. That's right..." he paused to look at James again. He looked hopelessly crestfallen...was he taking him seriously?

Oh COME ON James! Get a grip. I wouldn't like Lily Evans even if she was the reason Puddlemere United won Quidditch World Cup. And we all know that'll never happen. I'm just carrying out our bet. Trust me, the second after I kiss her I'll send her crying back to you." This seemed to lighten James' worries. He grinned stupidly at his best friend. How could he have ever suspected him? Sirius would never do anything to hurt him...at least not purposely.

* * *

Lily pushed her crimson hair out of her face as she stared in the mirror. Why was she nervous? It was just Charms...and it was just Sirius. Sure, he was tall, dark, and handsome, and the way he always made people smile was cute...'Oh bloody hell Lily! Pull yourself together! This is the pigheaded muffin whose main goal in life is making himself center of attention at all times. You are NOT attracted to that kind of jerk..' She thought. She took one last glance at herself, perfected her stern, I-don't-want-to-be-here-with-you look, and walked down to the common room.

Sirius waited for her at ease. He had absolutely no worries about being attracted to this snotty redhead. He just had to pretend like he was falling all over himself for her until she kissed him, then blow her off and have a good laugh when James finished the bet. The Plan was flawless. He ran his fingers through his black hair handsomely and then eased back into the couch, waving his wand aimlessly until Lily situated herself next to him.

An hour passed. The pair practiced summoning charms until the fire in the hearth was flickering weakly. Lily had loosened up quicker than Sirius had expected her to. She was laughing at all of his jokes and even flirting with him! Even he had found himself smirking as she took his hand to show him the proper wand movement. Nearly everyone had already gone down to dinner, stopping to give odd looks at the pair. Venna and James both walked past them with fire in their eyes, refusing to respond when their best friends tried to get their attention. Finally, Sirius got up, and stuck out his hand to help Lily. She sheepishly grabbed it, and before she knew what she was doing, held on to it, looked Sirius straight into his grey eyes, and told him she had a lot of fun and that they should hang out more. Sirius gave her a wide, toothy smile and squeezed her hand just as she dropped his. She grinned, her eyes giggling. The two walked down to dinner together in laughter and conversation, asking themselves why they hadnt been civil with each other ages ago.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Lily and Sirius grew closer. They sat together at every meal in the Great Hall, laughing at each others jokes and at James' attempts to get Lily's attention. Both Venna and James were showing a certain coldness to Lily and Sirius, though they didn't openly bicker with them. Peter and Remus were just astounded that Sirius's plan was really working. One morning, Venna and Lily were walking down to breakfast together, where Sirius usually told Venna that she looked beautiful, but that particular day, something different happened.

"Hey, Lily, Aberdene, over here!" Sirius yelled and then grinned at the both of them. He cleared room for them at the Marauders table, but instead of getting up to seat Venna, he grabbed Lily's hand and sat her next to him. Remus looked over and was quite sure steam was issuing from Venna's ears. She turned on her heel and stomped off, going to sit with Frank Longbottom and his friends. Sirius seemed to take no notice. He just smirked and played with Lily's hair. At this, James got up as well and marched off to sit with Owen. Remus and Peter were too intrigued by this abnormality of the new friendship to get up and follow James. They just watched silently, mouths gaping open, as Lily got up to go back to her dormitory and then turned back to give Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek. Sirius didn't blush, but instead turned to Remus and gave him a thumbs up. His plan was almost completing itself.

* * *

now. review! 


End file.
